2p America x Male Reader x England Lemon
by TayTay94
Summary: This was a request by a friend of mine who will remain anonymous. :3 Also, I've been wanting to write this for a long time, and now I finally did. I hope you all like it, and I hope I didn't overdo it with the Lemony part ;


2p!America x Male Reader x England

Twisted love

(y/n) was sipping some tea, gazing out the window with a happy sigh.

The sun was shining outside, the birds were chirping, and everything was peaceful.

That is, until the kitchen door was suddenly burst open, and in came (y/n)'s room mates, and boyfriends; Arthur Kirkland, a blonde, green-eyed Brit, and Allan, a brownish red hair, maroon-eyed American with tan skin.

(y/n)'s eye twitched in annoyance; He was certain that his boyfriends should have learned by now, that he could be dangerous if he didn't enjoy his tea in peace.

"I'll give you ten seconds to explain why the hell you burst in here while I'm drinking my tea..." (y/n) said, his (e_c) eyes glaring daggers at is boyfriends, who were both noticeably scared by now.

"I-it's Allan's fault, love. The wanker tried to beat people with his bat again, and-"

"MY FAULT?!" The American shouted. "I'm not he one who-" He was interrupted by (y/n) smacking him across the head, doing the same to the Brit.

"Enough. You're both at fault here, and I swear, if you ever interrupt my tea time again, I will see to it that neither of you get laid ever again."

That did the trick, as the two males immediately shut up, startled.

(y/n) often threatened them like that, it was fun.

But today, the two would not accept it any more. They knew (y/n) was as desperate as them, and they were hell bent on getting laid, today.

"You're right, love. It won't happen again." Arthur said, walking over to (y/n) and pecked his lips. Allan, feeling jealous, threw his arm around (y/n)'s waist and pulled him close.

"Enough fancy words and apologies; Let's have some fun, all three of us." He grinned wide, and (y/n) blushed like a tomato.

"Fine...Just this once, I'll even let you guys top." (y/n) said with a smirk, and chuckled at their faces. "R-really?" Allan said, a glint of lust appearing in his eyes.

"Yes, really. Now, let's hurry to the bedroom, before I change my mind. Woah!" (y/n) was picked up bridal style by Allan and carried to the bedroom, accompanied by Arthur, equally excited to be dominant for once.

(y/n) sighed softly. This was going to be a long day...

***Lemony timeskip***

Allan kicked the bedroom door open and gently tossed (y/n) on the bed, slowly undressing himself.

Meanwhile, Arthur walked over to (y/n), kissing him passionately, while stripping them both.

Once Allan was naked, he walked over and started kissing and biting (y/n)'s neck, leaving a small love bit, to prove (y/n) belongs to him.

After this, Arthur and (y/n) broke from the kiss for air.

At this point, all three were eager for more, and so they quickly lined themselves up; Pushing (y/n) onto his hands and knees, Allan positioned himself at (y/n)'s entrance, while Arthur placed himself near (y/n)'s mouth.

(y/n) nodded, to show that he was ready, and the others immediately entered him, groaning softly.

"D-damn (y/n), you're so tight and warm. It feels amazing." Alan said, thrusting in and out slowly, while Arthur started bucking his hips, causing (y/n) to gag slightly, but he swiftly adjusted.

(y/n) couldn't do much in his current position, but admittedly, he enjoyed being dominated by this; It felt good very good.

His eyes shot open and he let out a muffled moan as Allan hit his prostate hard, causing him to arch his back in pleasure.

Allan smirked and started thrusting harder and faster into (y/n), pounding into him relentlessly.

(y/n) moaned louder, vibrating around Arthur's member. This felt amazing to Arthur, so he grabbed (y/n)'s (h_c) hair and pushed him forward, while thrusting into his mouth hard.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and it all felt so good; (y/n) started sucking harder on Arthur's member, and was rewarded with a loud moan and faster thrusting.

Meanwhile, Allan was slamming into (y/n) as hard and fast as he could, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Eventually the pleasure was too much, and (y/n) released all over the floor, clenching around Allan and sending him over the edge. Allan groaned loud and released inside (y/n) and slowly pulled out of him, panting heavily.

Arthur pushed (y/n) forward slightly rough, and released in his mouth; (y/n) responded by swallowing all of it, then collapsing on the floor as Arthur pulled out.

Allan ruffled (y/n)'s hair.

"That was great...Arthur, perhaps you would like a turn, too?" Allan smirked and pushed him onto his butt, and placed (y/n) on his lap.

Arthur grinned and looked at (y/n) in anticipation. "Well, love? Do you think you can handle another round?"

(y/n) blushed and nodded. "I-I think so." With that, Arthur placed (y/n) onto his throbbing member and slammed into him. (y/n) gasped but started riding him slowly, earning a pleasured groan from the Brit.

Meanwhile, Allan was watching the two go at it, stroking his own enlarged member, moaning loudly in the process.

(y/n) noticed and smirked; He rode Arthur's member faster, groaning in pained pleasure.

Arthur moaned loudly and soon released inside (y/n), slowly pulling out of him.

Allan got up and walked over to (y/n), still stroking himself.

With a wide grin, he stared at (y/n). "You're too sexy for your own good, (y/n)." With that, he groaned and released over (y/n)'s chest and face, breathing heavily.

(y/n) just glared at the man, but was too exhausted to smack him.

***Timeskip brought to you by Allan's baseball bat***

(y/n) had washed up and, after a long scolding, had agreed to snuggle with his boyfriends before falling asleep.

"You know I love you right, love?" Arthur said, laying next to (y/n) in the bed.

"I love you more!" Allan retorted.

(y/n) chuckled and snuggled them both.

"I love you both. But if you ever do that again, I won't let you get away with it." The three laughed softly, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The End


End file.
